Independant Women
by NotForYourAge
Summary: Uh... thank goodness the grass softened my... wait a second... GRASS! 'Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.' 'Got that right Dorothy' Two OC's, rating for later chapters


**Me: HI! Welcome to my first EVER YYH fanfiction! Don't worry, my story is a lot better than my introduction. I don't own YYH, alright? Now that that's all clear, I'm off to eat my sweet snow.**

**Summary: Ow… my head… Uh, thank goodness this grass softened my- wait a minute… GRASS?! "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." "Got that right Dorothy"**

**

* * *

**

**Independent Women**

_The silver moon crept slowly on to the canvas of the night. The stars danced across the sky like glitter, shining and twinkling where ever the eyes of the people below wandered. Nights like these were rare in New York, especially in such an urban city as New York City. Normally, such a beautiful night would be seen in one of those peaceful counties, such as Albany or Montgomery, but tonight, the stars resided in my little part of the world._

_Through a glass window, a girl of seven sat, never blinking as the star light hit her small eyes. Upon countless minutes she stared longingly at her soothing night lights. Never before had she seen such beauties, not even in the fairy tale books her mother used to read to her at bed time. She had heard of them though, her mother referred to them as glowing ballerinas with tutus of white and yellow light as their suits. Never before had the girl imagined the stars dancing so brightly until such a night as this._

_At a lonely table, at that generous Italian restaurant down the street, a poor man sat with his trumpet and hat. He watched the moon shine like the brass of his trumpet, illuminating his reflection and reviving his dreams. Silver tears grew in his eyes as he saw his face playing in the moon. Looking back down to his trusty trumpet, he stroked it carefully whispering 'bella luna… you bring me hope…'._

_In a dark prison, where evil doers reside, a guilty man looks to the sky. One thousand thoughts, one thousand stars. For every star, he began to question himself: I was wrong, but how can I make it right? Will my family forgive me? Will I be free? Free like the stars? Instead of being caged like a weed, just waiting to somehow bloom into a rose…_

_The silver moon crept slowly on the canvas of the night. The stars danced across the sky like glitter, shining and twinkling where ever the eyes of the people below wandered. Nights such as these were rare in New York, especially in such an urban city as New York City. But when these angels of light appear, spirits, souls, minds, imaginations, and dreams soar._

_A short poem by Yume Amai._

Mrs. Loran scanned through my poem in a heart beat. Readjusting her glasses, she pulled out her trust red ball point pen. I waited patiently for her to return my paper to me, my left hand was fiddling with my brown hair in a bored manner as I leaned back in my seat, looking out side the classroom window. Mrs. Loran cleared her throat, bringing my attention from the window back to her. Rising from her seat, she passed our papers to the front row and the papers were passed along until they came to the rightful owner. Untangling my left hand from my hair, I reached out to the person in front of me and took my paper before passing it on. Focusing my brown eyes on the paper in front of me, I smirked: A+ yet again.

"So Amai," a preppy school girl next to me hollered, "What did you get?"

Kiara is her name. She's the schools number one preppy cheerleader this side of the continent. Who ever is on the other half of the continent couldn't be anywhere near as preppy as Kiara. She thinks she's my best friend, poor child.

"None of you're business." I state, bored.

"Come on Amai!" she whined, "Best friends tell each other everything!" I sighed.

"Alright, A+." I whispered, Kiara squealed happily. She may be a poor child, but that's only because of her sticking by me and risking herself by going everywhere with me.

"I KNEW IT, AMAI! You ALWAYS get-" I silenced her with a hand to the mouth and used my opposing hand to shush her. Mrs. Loran cleared her throat again.

"Amai, Kiara, is there anything you wish to share with the class?" We shook our heads and I retracted my hand from Kiara's mouth.

Half an hour later, Mrs. Loran dismissed the class and Kiara and I were signaled to the front of the classroom. Kiara was fiddling with her pig tails, twiddling her fingers through their blonde ends. I had my hands in my pockets with my hair falling in my face. Mrs. Loran looked at us both: burning holes in our brown and green eyes as her own blue ones glared.

"What was that about earlier?"

"Nothing Mrs. Loran." Kiara said nervously.

"Amai?"

"Nothin'."

"Uh (sigh)… Amai, I know you're embarrassed about your test scores. That's why I let your little episode slide. But you really do have amazing work, I don't see why you want to hold back."

"Mrs. Loran, with all due respect, I see no use for poetry or any of that junk, no offense." I took a hand from my pocket and raised it in defense, "It doesn't really convey my image, you know?" Mrs. Loran sighed.

"I know it doesn't reflect your image, Amai. But it does reflect who you really are." I huffed in disbelief, "These poems of yours are amazing, and one can easily tell that they are written from the heart."

"But poems are for emo people and Goths-"

"Poems are for everyone," Mrs. Loran interrupted me, "It doesn't matter what label you are given in high school, your passions shouldn't be hidden to keep that label from pealing and being replaced with one you do not prefer."

"Mrs. Loran," Kiara spoke up, "If that's the case, then can I start writing my poems better? Everyone says that blondes should be dumb, but I really don't get it. They say that if a blonde is smart, they are considered geeks." Mrs. Loran smiled to her.

"Kiara, I KNOW you have brains. Probably one of the smartest girls in this entire school given the chance to prove it, but you, both of you, need to focus on your passions more than your image. Now, I'm not saying that you should do your homework or anything, I'm just saying that you shouldn't hide who you really are. School or non-school related."

"Yes mam." Kiara and I replied, simultaneously.

"Now, I'll do you two a favor: I'll be rude to you Amai and yell at you down the hallway while I'll usher Kiara out like a good cheerleader. Is that alright with you?" Kiara and I smiled, well, she smiled, I smirked. We acted out our little rolls and both of us got home the way we wanted: Me, with everyone 'oh'-ing at me like I just did a crime or pulled an amazing prank while Kiara got her crowd of cheerleaders to see if she was okay.

Arriving back home, I hopped on the phone and rand up Kiara. Earlier, I mentioned that she thought she was my best friend, well, truth be told, I think of her as that sister I never had more than a best friend.

"Bur, bur, bur- Hello?" a voice came from the other line.

"Hey Kiara."

"Oh hi Amai! I just told mum about the Mrs. Loran episode, apparently I'm grounded for getting into 'trouble'. Which escape route do think would be suitable for me this time? The window, the slide from the air vent or climbing on the tree?" I laughed.

"Definitely the air vent."

"Alright, see you later! BUR…" Kiara hung up and I did as well. I changed out of my school uniform and put on my dark green V-neck and my baggy trousers. I slid on my black and red swear bands and pulled my hair in a high pony tail before sliding it through the hole in my black cap. Minutes later, the door bell rang. I leapt over the couch and opened the door to reveal Kiara wearing her white 'Snoopy' shirt and blue baggy jeans, her hair still tied in long pig tails. We went to the kitchen and grabbed some 'Fanta' and 'Lays' before plopping down on the couch. Turning to the music channel, we munched at our chips and ogled at the hot guys on the television while we criticized all those sluttish girls out there. Halfway through, the doorbell rang again.

"Kiara, hurry! Up the stairs and hide in my closet." I whispered urgently. Kiara obeyed and raced up the stairs. I calmly walked over to the front door and opened it, only to reveal a pissed off Mrs. Kingston.

"Amai, have you seen my daughter?" Mrs. Kingston questioned accusingly. I shook my head.

"Sorry Mrs. Kingston, I haven't seen Kiara since school." I said in the most concern and believing voice imaginable.

"Are you sure about that, Amai?" She said, in a tone as if I was lying.

"I'm perfectly sure. Are you sure she's not at practice?"

"No, practice is on Wednesday."

"Oh, right. Then what's today?"

"Never mind. Sorry to have wasted your time, goodbye Amai." She said before turning around and walking away. I swear, her attitude just makes me want to sucker punch her bam in the chin! Just as I closed the door, the bell rung again.

'_Who could that be?'_ I thought as I turned around and opened the door. A small man of around 4' 9" stood outside with a black tuxedo on and REEKED of that cheap cologne. He had with him a suitcase. "Can I help you?" I asked, labeling this guy as a door-to-door sales man.

"Yes you can, my dear." He pushed past me and marched right into my house.

"HEY!" I yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" the man turned to me.

"Sorry doll, I've been working all day and my feet are tired." I sighed and gave him an okay. He sat down at the dining room table and opened up his suitcase, "Tell me, are you interested in buying some genuine stones?"

"Sorry, but in case the size of my house didn't give it away, I'm not loaded."

"They're five dollars a piece, Hun."

"One, stop with the pet names, two, if they're so cheap, then how are they genuine?" He smirked at me.

"It's because these stones have hidden beauty. Local stores don't see them as stones, they call them fakes and copies. But these are real." The man pulled out a blue cat's eye jewel and a black coral stone. I gazed at them, "Like a firefly drawn to a candle, men of all sorts will be drawn to these gems. Think about it, ten dollars just for these small stones."

"Alright, but I'll need a business card in case they're bust." The man flipped his fingers and a card was there. I gave him the ten and in exchange I got the stones and the card.

"Will that be all?" I nodded. The man got up and walked over to the door. He stopped halfway out, "Oh, and one more thing. Don't get either of them wet." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and the man closed the door. I looked at the stones in my hand for a moment before slowly making my way up to my room. I opened the closet and let Kiara out.

"WOW! THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL! Can I have one?" I instantly tossed her the black coral.

"I think they're fake."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they cost ten dollars and the guy said not to get them wet."

"Well, let's see about that." Kiara grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom. She closed the plug at the bottom and let the water run. Once the tap was half full, we turned it off. Kiara looked to me, "Okay, let's go." Kiara and I dropped the jewels in the water. Almost immediately, the water began to turn the colors of the stones.

"See, what I tell you? Fake." As both of us turned around, we heard a weird noise coming from the tap… Turning around we came face to face with a dark blue light that swallowed us up in an instant.

I've never screamed before. As I tumbled through the darkness with Kiara I screamed my first. I curled into a ball while Kiara brought her hands to her chest and screamed her eyes out. Eventually, after what felt like hours of tumbling, a bright light was at the bottom of the tunnel. Next thing I knew, we were falling from five hundred feet in the air. The second I hit the ground, I thought I was dead.

Five hours later, I woke up. I wasn't dead. I slowly got up.

'_Uh… thank goodness the grass softened my- wait a minute… GRASS?!'_ I jolted up. Almost immediately, Kiara was up with me. We were in some type of forest, it was HUGE!

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Got that right Dorothy."

* * *

**So, what do you think? The pairings to choose from (by me but you need to give me reasons for your choice ;) are:**

**Amai x Hiei**

**Amai x Jin**

**Amai x Kurama**

**Kiara x Jin**

**Kaira x Kurama**

**Kiara x Hiei**

**R and R PEOPLE! Please, no flames for the first chapter. I worked hard! HONEST!**


End file.
